356
Julia hides her notebook in the grandfather clock at Collinwood; Barnabas plans to kill her as soon as Carolyn can find it. Synopsis Teaser : A cover of darkness has fallen over the great house at Collinwood, but it cannot conceal the fear that one person feels at this moment, for she has discovered that her life is in grave danger. Julia Hoffman, her notebook in hand, worriedly gazes at the portrait of Barnabas, now knowing the vampire plans to destroy her. Deciding to take measures in order to safeguard her life, Julia conceals the notebook within the grandfather clock in the foyer. Act I Arriving at the Old House, Carolyn Stoddard reports her failed attempt to secure the notebook to Barnabas Collins. Afraid Julia suspects what he is planning, Barnabas orders Carolyn to return to Collinwood and keep a close eye on her. Carolyn wonders if Julia might try and destroy Barnabas. But Barnabas is sure Julia will not make a move as long as she has her notebook as leverage. Again, Carolyn wonders if it is necessary to kill Julia. Barnabas berates her for being too emotional. He cannot forgive Julia for trying to prevent the one goal that means anything to him: making Victoria Winters his bride. Barnabas asserts that Julia will die as soon as he and Carolyn have her notebook. Act II A storm breaks over Collinwood as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard descends the great staircase and finds Julia pacing nervously. She offers Julia a glass of sherry and then inquires about Julia's work on the Collins family history. Julia claims she is almost finished and plans to start the book in a week's time. Carolyn, who has returned from the Old House, interrupts. She is openly rude to Julia in front of her mother. Julia excuses herself and leaves to visit Barnabas. After Julia departs, Elizabeth chides Carolyn for her behavior. Carolyn claims she does not like Julia or her attitude. Elizabeth, unwilling to accept such a flippant answer, tells Carolyn to apologize to Julia once she returns. Act III Barnabas is taken aback when Julia arrives at the Old House. She confronts him, telling Barnabas she knows he is planning to kill her. She claims to have hidden the notebook somewhere in Collinsport, with instructions that if anything should happen to her, it will be handed over to the authorities. Although vampire and doctor have reached a stalemate, Barnabas reveals that he knows Julia has been hypnotizing Victoria and poisoning her mind against him. Nothing can change the way he feels toward Julia now or alter her fate. He warns her that as soon as he finds her notebook, her life is forfeit. Act IV As Carolyn waits in the drawing room with Elizabeth, she hears the sound of dogs howling. She realizes that Julia will be returning soon. Elizabeth notes Carolyn's increasingly strange attitude, but Carolyn refuses to talk about it. When Julia arrives, Carolyn reluctantly apologizes to her. Julia graciously accepts. After Elizabeth retires for the night, Carolyn and Julia show their true colors. Carolyn accuses Julia of being jealous of her connection to Barnabas. Julia begs Carolyn to convince Barnabas to resume the treatments, but Carolyn has already been warned by Barnabas that Julia might try to make an ally of her. The two women stand off frostily, with Julia threatening to tell Elizabeth everything. Carolyn calls her bluff, daring Julia to expose Barnabas' secret. At that moment, Carolyn notes that it is nine o'clock, but the grandfather clock has not chimed. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: Miss Hoffman has finished her research, so there’s no reason for her to stay any longer. : Carolyn: Oh. I thought for a moment perhaps our hospitality wasn’t good enough for her. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 359. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Hiding the notebook. * TIMELINE: 7:45pm: Start of this episode. 8:05pm: Julia and Elizabeth in the drawing room. It was yesterday when Carolyn followed Julia and Victoria into the Old House (occurred in 354). 9pm at the end of this episode and the start of the next. Bloopers and continuity errors * The secondary camera appears to almost crash into Carolyn and Barnabas at the beginning of Act I. * Nancy Barrett can clearly be seen waiting and hesitating for her cue to begin the scene at the beginning of Act IV. * In the teaser, the grandfather clock reads 7:45. But it chimes the half-hour chime, not the quarter-of-the-hour chime. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 356 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 356 - Beat the Clock The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 3560356